1. Field of the Invention
This invention, which is used in gaming machines, vending machines and the like, relates to a coin escalator for passing coins from a first location to a second location.
2. Description of the Background Art
The construction of a coin escalator of the prior art is illustrated in FIG. 10, and comprises a path plate 4, holding plates 7 and spacers 8, thus defining a path for the passage of coins. This type of coin escalator is used, for example, by connecting it to a coin dispenser 11 as shown in FIG. 6.
Normally, escalator 1 connected to coin dispenser 11 extends at an inclination to the vertical without extending in the horizontal direction due to structural reasons relating to the coin dispenser (to be explained forthwith). Thus, as shown in FIG. 6, in order to reduce the space S in the depth direction inside the gaming machine or vending machine in which the escalator is incorporated, there are times when the direction in which the escalator extends must be changed by providing a curved portion 2 in it.
For structural reasons the rotary disc used for dispensing coins is inclined with respect to the horizontal in order to dispense coins by efficiency picking them up while in the bulk state. The construction of this type of coin dispenser is disclosed in detail in, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication Nos. 62-45588 and 63-36040.
In addition, an escalator is used not only to move coins from a low location to a high location, but also to move coins from one location to another location on the same level. In this case as well, there are times when the direction in which the escalator extends must be changed, and a curved portion is provided for this purpose as well.
However, the following problems are encountered when a curved portion is provided in an escalator. Namely, if the interval between the path plate and holding plates is too small with respect to the dimensions of passing coins, the upper end of the coin collides with the path plate preventing it from moving, thus resulting in coins becoming jammed in the escalator. In order to prevent this jamming, it is necessary to provide an interval W3 between path plate 4 and holding plates 7 at curved portion 2 of a size considerably larger than the thickness of passing coins 5 as shown in FIG. 7. Although it is necessary to widen this interval W3 the smaller the radius of curvature of curved portion 2, new problems are encountered if the interval is made excessively wide. That is, the upper end 5a of a following coin rides up onto the lower end 5b of a preceding coin, thus resulting in jamming within the coin path as shown in FIG. 8.
An example of a means for solving this problem is the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 61-107076. As shown in FIG. 9, slot 12 is provided in path plate 4 of curved portion 2 of escalator 1 extending along the direction in which coins 5 pass. In other words, coins are prevented from colliding with path plate 4 as a result of the edge of passing coins 5 escaping outside coin path 9 from slot 12. However, a problem is encountered in this case as well relating to the strength of curved portion 2. Namely, since the strength of curved portion 2 having slot 12 is lower than that of other portions, when a large load is applied to the escalator, the curved portion 2 ends up being deformed. In particular, there are numerous cases in which escalator 1 is grabbed and lifted up with the body of coin dispenser 11 hanging down, when transporting the apparatus with the escalator connected to the coin dispenser or when installing it in a gaming machine. Coin dispenser 11 typically weighs roughly 4-6 kg. When this weight is applied to curved portion 2 of the escalator, the curved portion becomes bent or deformed. As a result, the interval between the path plate and holding plates ends up widening, thus causing coins to become jammed as described above.
In addition, when the length of escalator 1 is increased in order to move coins to a higher location, curved portion 2 ends up receiving the weight of the escalator itself as well as the weight of coins 5 contained therein. If this weight exceeds a fixed limit which can be supported, the curved portion again becomes deformed in the same manner as in the previous example.
Thus, the problem which the present invention solves is to prevent the jamming of coins resulting from the edges of the coins colliding with the path plate of the curved portion of the escalator, and to prevent the deformation of the escalator by increasing the strength of the curved portion.